


La morte di Renji

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Violenta esistenza [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Deathfic, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Renji, prima di essere nel mondo dei morti, fosse stato un bambino 'normale'? Come sarebbe morto?[Deathfic!]★Fandom: Bleach★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 319★ Prompt: 11. A e B per una recita scolastica impersonano Orihime e Hikoboshi★ Bonus: 45. Foto ricordo; 52. Coroncina di fiori.





	La morte di Renji

La morte di Renji

“I-io non riesco ancora a credere che abbiano scelto noi per fare i protagonisti della recita” disse Renji. Si avvicinò allo scenario dipinto alle sue spalle e guardò la bambina davanti a lui, incassò il capo tra le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli vermigli.

Rukia sorrise.

“Sono felice di poterlo fare con il mio migliore amico” disse trillante.

Renji avvertì una fitta al petto e mise le mani dietro la schiena, ondeggiando avanti e indietro.

“Anche se tu hai i capelli lunghi e io li ho corti. Forse dovevamo fare al contrario, io Hikoboshi e tu Orihime” disse la bambina.

Renji divenne vermiglio e nascose il proprio viso dietro i capelli.

“Bambini” disse una voce gelida.

“ _Sensei_  Byakuya” salutò Rukia.

“Orihime era abile, intelligente e una tessitrice esperta. Direi che la parte è perfetta per te” disse atono, mettendole una coroncina di fiori in testa.

La piccola chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“E Hikoboshi?” domandò Renji, mettendo una mano sul fianco, sopra i pantaloni del kimono che indossava.

“Bambini, entrate” ordinò il maestro, parlandogli di sopra. Gli altri bambini entrarono urlando e saltarono sul palco.

Renji venne travolto da una bambina dai capelli rossi, indietreggiò e finì tra due bambini, uno coi capelli nero corvo e un altro vestito da cespuglio.

“Mettetevi in posizione per la foto” ordinò Byakuya, scendendo dal palco. Raggiunse la macchina fotografica e la posizionò su un treppiede, controllò che i vari bambini si mettessero in posa, sorridendo.

“Renji, un sorriso. Izuru, Momo, non litigate…”. Iniziò a dare una serie di direttive.

Renji cercò di metterle un braccio intorno alle spalle, Rukia si spostò e Renji ritirò la mano, arrossendo.

“Fermi!” li rimproverò l’insegnante.

La foto venne scattata.

Si udì un forte rumore sopra di loro, Renji alzò gli occhi e sgranò. I bambini iniziarono a urlare, mentre il soffitto crollava. L’insegnante saltò, cercando di proteggerli e le macerie rovinarono addosso anche a lui.

 


End file.
